Calvin Tiberius Wolf
"The remedy to the insanity of a﻿ genius is the simplicity of an idiot'' Background Calvin Tiberius Wolf isn't borned by normal means. He was created through experiments conducted by the Oathroad organization , led by Chun Yeen. Edgar Tagari, Angus' elder brother managed to get hold of half of Angus' soul. But in order to prevent confusion, he decides to mix in some other DNA to distingush his creation from Angus. He open an interdimensional portal to reach a land where anthromorphic beings which lived in harmony amongst species, Mujitsu. Edgar took a strand of husky hair from the Tiberius clan. managed to successfully merge the soul and the DNA to form an anthromorphic husky, somewhat the age of Angus which is 4 at that time. Edgar gave him a name, Calvin Tiberius Wolf. Calvin does not have any recollection of his past life cause he does not have one. But right after Calvin was born, he was sent to Mujitsu to carry out his normal life. Occasionally, he'll receive strange messages where only he can decipher. These are usually missions to be carried out, some are regular investigation missions, while some other are exploration missions, to discover the true origins of the worlds created by a group of higher beings which are dubbed the Masters. When Calvin was about 18, a disturbance between the dimension caused Edgar to loose all connections to him. Leaving Calvin undisrupted in that world. But he sought to find a way to return to the place he truly belong, and... The meaning of his existence. Personality Since Calvin has somewhere near half of Angus' soul, his personality is nearly identical to of Angus'. He's very kind and lovable, whenever his friends are in trouble he would not think twice to help them. He also believes that everyone have good and evil in them that guides them through their lives. Althought his innocence are usually the key to all his troubles. He just trust people too easily. Abilities 'Glacial Flamel' Born within the bloodline of Tiberius family, he is able to control and manipulate ice and wind with great proficiency and accuracy. 'Diamond Upgrade' Due to his link with a human,Angus Tagari, Calvin is too able to manipulate diamond. Further upgrades enables him to add-on "Explosion" and "Dispel" effects on the created diamond. Although Calvin has this ability, it is not as proficcient and powerful as the owner. 'Overdive into Within' After merging back with his original body, Angus Tagari, he is able to take over Angus' body whenever he allows Calvin to do so. This triggers a quick transformation to revert Angus' human body to an anthromorphic husky, which is Calvin Tiberius Wolf. Human form - Higher strategic intelligence, data extraction and analitical ability increases Beast form - Mobility, flexibility, strength and speed enhancements. 'Resonance of the Twin Souls' By agreeing to each others terms and fully understand each other's personality, Calvin and Angus are able to temporarily fuse together to form a half-human, half-beast creature. This fusion can last no more than 3 minutes, otherwise the fusion can lead to many side effects even permanent transformation. During this state, they act completely feral, but gains unsurmountable strength and magic. This is usually used for last resort. 'Retornen' This skill is only usable by Angus Tagari alone. Relationships Soul share - Directly connected to Angus Tagari due to their sharing of souls. DNA connections - Directly connected to the Tiberius clan due to the DNA that has been directly took from one of the clan member. Quotes "Desire and fear are just 2 sides of the same coin." Trivia - Calvin Tiberius Wolf is the only known anthromorphic husky which traveled to different worlds. - Calvin wielded many weapons, but his most proficient ones are scythes and the Keyblade. - When he was small, he uses his "mom's" garden sickles to train on monsters. - He has 2 parents which are male. Category:Persona/Fursona Category:Main Characters Category:Keybladers Category:Huskey